moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Wooden Shield
The is a available at Age 6 as an alternative to the Hunting Bow, Great Hammer, and Mc Grabby. Technical * It is unlocked at Age 6. * The Wooden Shield blocks all Projectiles and completely negates their damage. It does not, however, negate said Projectile's knockback. * The Wooden Shield reduces melee damage to the Player by 80%, but only if aimed correctly. * The Wooden Shield slows movement speed by 30%. * It does not affect damage done by . * When the Wooden Shield is used to gather 3,000 , it will turn into the Gold Wooden Shield. Likewise, gathering 7,000 with it will turn it into the Diamond Wooden Shield. Also, gathering 12,000 with it it will turn it into the Ruby Wooden Shield. ** It should be noted, however, that the Wooden Shield cannot actually "gather" resources. Instead, gold/diamond weapons are done based on gathered when held, e.g. food gained by killing Mobs with spikes. Strategy Using * A clever strategy that can be used to raid/defend against enemies is to have at least one shield-bearer at the front of a group, blocking arrows and cannonballs while archers shoot over the top of them, protected from enemy fire. * The Wooden Shield is supposed to be used as a tool against archers, but archers can often kite these shield-bearers and/or flank them. To negate this, one can utilize Boost Pads to close the distance. Combine this with a Katana (which many archers forego for a Hand Axe to improve their kiting) and you've got an effective way to kill archers. * There is only one known method of obtaining the Gold Shield. You must use a Spike or Turret to kill animals and quickly switch to the Shield before the animal dies. When you get 3k food from killing animals in total it turns into the gold variant. The same goes for the Diamond Shield but, you need 7K food to obtain it. * Interestingly, if while you have the Wooden Shield equipped, you switch to another object, say, Cookie, then the Cookie will block the damage, and you can eat the Cookie as well. After eating it, it will switch you back to the Wooden Shield * When you have someone trapped in a Pit Trap, hold up the Wooden Shield so they won't damage you as much when pushing them into a Spikes. * The Wooden Shield can be extremely useful in Sandbox since Sandbox servers are practically littered with turrets. * If you want to get higher tiers for the Wooden Shield, MOOFIE is an ideal choice. Just use your main weapon to lower it, and then (holding the Wooden Shield), place spikes to finish it off. You'll only need to kill MOOFIE 3 times with Turrets/Spikes for gold, 7 times for diamond, and 12 times for ruby. * The Wooden Shield is extremely effective at preventing instakills involving Bull Helmet, strong , and Turret Gear. * Of course, don't choose this as your Secondary Weapon if you chose Stick as your as you won’t be able to get out of traps and do damage. * Don't use it unless you are in combat, as the slow movement speed will waste time and energy. Against * With a team of people using , you can flank Wooden Shield users and effectively take them down. * Bat and Polearm are useful to hit Wooden Shield users into Spikes, as the victim will not be able to move out fast enough due to the Shield's heavily restricting movement speed. * Spikes and Pit Traps are the most effective against Wooden Shield users, as Weapons' damage will be heavily reduced, if not completely nullified. * Circle around the Player and try to hit the back, where they aren't protected. Gold Variant The Golden Shield is one of the hardest to get, as it requires 3k resources while you have it in hand and there are only three ways to do that. One is using poison helmet and switching in last moment to shield so poison kills the animal while you have the shield in hand, and the other way is to use turrets or spikes. The third way to get it, and the most efficient, is get MOOFIE to low health with a primary weapon, like Katana. Then switch to Wooden Shield and place a on MOOFIE. This will take around 6 minutes to get the Gold Shield if no one interrupts you. It looks exactly like the normal shield, but the spikes are colored yellow and the middle part is also colored yellow. Diamond Variant The Diamond Shield is the diamond version of the normal/gold Shield. It blocks the same damage as any other shield. The color of the metal parts of the shield turns blue. Ruby Variant The Ruby Shield is even harder to get than the Diamond one, as it takes 12K resources. The wood turns to a black, obsidian looking color, while the central area is expanded, and the spikes are replaced by 2 plates. Both the central area and the plates are red. Real Life Equivalent * Wood Shields were used in the past by many light infantries. While metal shields were far superior, wood shields still saw use well into the middle ages because they were cheap and easy to create en masse. * Even soldiers wearing metal armor would sometimes carry wooden shields. * Shields such as these were effective at blocking arrows, but could not stop musket balls very well. In addition, they could be destroyed by significant blunt damage from swords. Trivia * The Wooden Shield is one of two weapons that cannot deal damage, the other one being Mc Grabby (not counting its Ruby variant.) * Interestingly, in the same update that the Wooden Shield was added in, Sidney states that he fixed a Wooden Shield Projectile Bug. How could he fix a bug when the Wooden Shield had been added right then? * The Wooden Shield is currently the only weapon that cannot be swung/fired (Clicking has no effect.) * If you have Wooden Shield and Solider helmet, and your opponent has monkey tail and stick, it would take them more than 22 minutes to kill you. (assuming you don't heal, and they don't build.) * You can use the shield to prevent a Musket-Polearm insta-kill. You can use the Soldier Helmet if you don't choose the Wooden Shield. History * Unknown Update (Probably update 1.6.6 or later) - 5% move speed buff * 0.53 - Added. Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/shield_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/shield_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/shield_1_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/shield_1_r.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/shield_1_e.png Gallery